justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Choice Is Yours
"The Choice Is Yours" by Darius Dante Van Dijk is featured on Just Dance Now and Just Dance 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLTGlthJyio Dancer The dancer is a teenage boy. He wears a red backward cap, black framed sunglasses, a red sweater with dark red stripes, a white shirt underneath the sweater, black capris, and red and white sneaks. His hat and sweater change colours accordingly; these colours include green, black, and silver. Background A multi-coloured void that changes colour, constantly to red, grey and green. There are many other animated elements, such as clones of the coach, half cut lemons, bulbs, waves, lyrics of the song, rockets and many more. The background also has fizzy and bubbly animation in accordance with the product placement. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms up. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms and shake your hips TheChoiceGM1.png|Gold Move 1 TheChoiceGM2.png|Gold Move 2 TCIY GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 In-game TCIY GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups The Choice Is Yours appears in the following Mashup: *''This Is How We Do'' Trivia * The coach resembles Want To Want Me and Kiss Kiss. * This is the third song promoted by Coca-Cola, after The World is Ours and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). ** This is the first of them to instantly be available to every region, including the United States and Canada. * This is the third song to make its debut in Just Dance Now, after Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) and India Waale. * This is one of the several coaches to follow the lyrics (when "Clap my hands, stomp my feet" is sung the coach does the same). This also occurs in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)’s Campfire dance. * The song has replaced Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) as the first free Coca-Cola song in the free menu. * Strangely, "Booty" is not censored, although it was in Bang Bang. ** This word even appears in the background. * The line "Your smile like a crown" is misspelled as "Your smile just like a crown". * The dancer's sweater and hat change colours numerous times. These colours are red, silver, black, and green (which resembles Coca-Cola). They and some elements of the background are made to represent classic Coke, Diet Coke, Coke Zero, and Coke Life respectively. ** Also, they are referenced in the lyrics of the song, from the line, "Choose from zero, green, red or light." * This is the only song from Just Dance 2016 to not require a Just Dance 2016 pass to be playable in Just Dance Now. * This song's Community Remix contest is the first one to be interrupted and renewed later. * This is one of the several non-Unlimited tracks to not be part of a Dance Quest. Gallery Thechoice.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours'' Thechoicecmu.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours'' (Community Remix) thechoice_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 280.png|Avatar 200280.png|Golden Avatar 300280.png|Diamond Avatar 484.png|Community Remix Avatar (Just Dance Now) 200484.png|Golden Community Remix Avatar 300484.png|Diamond Community Remix Avatar The choice pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms TCIY Menu.gif|''The Choice Is Yours'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Thechoice cover albumcoach.png Xzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.png|All colours of the dancer's sweater and cap TheChoice CR header.jpg|Community Remix header TheChoicebackground.png|Background Videos Just Dance Now - The Choice Is Yours (Official Audio) Just Dance Now - The Choice Is Yours 5* Just Dance 2016 - The Choice Is Yours - 5 stars The Choice Is Yours - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation it:The Choice Is Yourses:The Choice Is Yours Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:William Domiquin Category:Lyrical Errors Category:Hip Hop Songs